


Better than Chocolate

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Limousine Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Strawberries, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following anon prompt at pacificrimkink--"Newt is happily eating dessert with his hands (because like the child he is he prefers not to use utensils) and is enthusiastically licking chocolate and such off of his fingers and lips, 100% not noticing how hot and bothered it is making his audience (either Hermann or Hannibal, I'm flexible. or both, have fun with it, anon).</p><p>Lots of lusting and pervy thoughts and then maybe Newt's audience can insist Newt do other stuff with his mouth."</p><p>I filled this with Newt/Hannibal, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Teasing and oral sex are the whole point of this prompt. Hannibal gets a little rough with Newt, but in a relatively nice way.

Newt often seemed to have the enthusiasm of a child.

Honestly, it made Hannibal feel like even more of a dirty old man than he already was.

Luckily, he was already accustomed to feeling like a bad person, so he didn't let it put a damper on their relationship.

He'd seen Newt's energy turned towards marathon sex, science experiments, competitive games, arguing with Hermann, and, on one embarrassing occasion, a dance contest, but he'd never before seen Newt go after something quite as hard as he was going after that dessert.

Chocolate wasn't as popular in Hong Kong as it was back in the States, but luckily, it could still be had pretty easily. Hong Kong was big and international enough that almost any kind of food was available if you knew where to look and had the money to spend (and Hannibal did). This particular restaurant specialized in upscale American food, and it always had chocolate dessert on its menu, but on this one particular summer's day, they had a special imported treat--chocolate-covered strawberries.

Newt had almost squealed with delight when he'd seen the strawberries on the dessert tray. They had just eaten a massive meal, but Newt had immediately ordered a big plate of the strawberries anyway.

"I haven't had these in so long, dude!" Newt had exclaimed as he'd eyed the dessert laid out in front of him. Then he had taken the first strawberry and daintily touched its chocolate-covered tip with his tongue--and that was when the awkwardness had started.

Hannibal generally considered himself too wizened to be affected by anything as petty as awkwardness or manners, but it turned out that he could still be embarrassed. All it took, apparently, was having to sit there in public and watch as his semi-boyfriend ate strawberries pornographically.

Newt was literally licking the strawberry now, trying to get bits of chocolate into his mouth before he took a big bite. His pink tongue darted in and out of his mouth, and Hannibal thought about the way Newt had looked last week, down on his knees in front of him, unzipping Hannibal's pants and putting his tongue out just like that...

You'd think that a seasoned gentleman like Hannibal would be controlled enough to keep from getting unwanted erections in public by now.

You'd think wrong. Thank God for tablecloths.

"Ooh, look they brought whipped cream," Newt said. He pulled the strawberry from his mouth (making his lips form an obscene "O" around it as it slipped out) and dipped it into the fluffy cream on his plate. When he put the strawberry back into his mouth, it left a little smear of white on his lower lip.

Hannibal had definitely seen a view like _that_ before. Usually a few short minutes after Newt got down on his knees.

Newt finally, finally actually took a bite of his treat. "Mmmm, baby, this is so good." Oh, fuck. When Newt got really happy, his normally squeaky voice got kind of low and scratchy like sandpaper, dreamy like he was purring, and he usually only talked that way when they were in bed together, but here he was, doing his sex-voice in the restaurant. The last time he'd looked into Hannibal's eyes and moaned "Mmmm, baby," they had been a lot more naked, and sticky, and Hannibal had been on top of Newt, pinning him down...

"Good," Hannibal echoed. His own voice came out a little more gravelly than he'd meant it to. Newt didn't seem to notice.

Newt was chewing, still looking orgasmically happy with his dessert, and then he darted his tongue out to lick the white cream off of his lower lip. "Oops!" he giggled. "I'm a messy eater."

"Yeah." Hannibal was aware of the fact that he sounded like a zombie at this point, but he was beyond giving a fuck.

Newt moved on to the next strawberry. He put the chocolatey portion of this one into his mouth and downright _sucked_ on it. "I love this chocolate. Melts in your mouth," he said, then started up the sucking again. He looked at Hannibal while he sucked, peeking up from under his eyelashes, just the way he always did when he was busy sucking on something else.

Newt was one of the prettiest cocksuckers Hannibal had ever seen.

Newt took a normal bite of the second strawberry and began chewing it in a fairly ordinary way, and Hannibal tried to will his hard-on away. It wasn't really working.

Then the whole thing went to hell when Newt noticed smears of chocolate on his fingertips. "Oh, man, I got chocolate all over the place." Newt slipped his fingers into his mouth and started sucking on them, one by one, and that was it. That was fucking it.

All Hannibal could think of as he watched Newt suck on his own fingers was the way he'd done that to Hannibal before, pulling Hannibal's fingers into his mouth to nip his fingertips and tease him when they were making out, sucking hard on Hannibal's fingers to wet them when he was begging so prettily for Hannibal to finger him open, or to fuck him...

Hannibal grabbed a passing waiter by the coat. "We need a to-go box, now," he ordered. The waiter looked at him blankly for a moment. "Move it!"

The waiter scurried off, looking alarmed, as Hannibal pulled some cash out of his wallet and threw it down onto the table. 

"Why the hurry?" Newt asked. He slowly dragged his tongue up his middle finger, looking a little smug. Maybe he wasn't as innocent as he'd seemed during this whole display.

"You know why, you little bastard," Hannibal growled just low enough for him to hear. "If the waiter isn't back in less than a minute, you're blowing me right here."

"I totally would," Newt whispered back, smirking, and Hannibal groaned to himself and shifted in his chair. Was it bad that he was considering it?

The waiter got there just then, holding a to-go box in trembling hands, and Hannibal snatched it away from him and began packing up Newt's remaining strawberries. (He knew Newt well enough to know that he would bitch endlessly if Hannibal made him miss out on even one bite of his dessert.)

When the damned fruit was finally packed up, Hannibal grabbed Newt by the arm and tugged him out of the restaurant, moving as fast as he reasonably could to get to his limo that was waiting at the curb. He knocked on the window to let the driver know that they were ready, then pulled the back door open himself and shoved Newt in.

Newt fell on his back across the seat, grinning even as he sprawled out, and Hannibal pounced on top of him, dropping the box of food on the floor and kissing the smirk off of Newt's dirty mouth. He heard the driver shut the car door behind them. All of his employees had seen him and Newt in so many compromising positions by this point that he wasn't even embarrassed anymore.

"Baby, wait!" Newt suddenly gasped, ripping their mouths apart, eyes widening in horror. 

"What? What is it?" Hannibal looked around the limo, trying to see if there was an assassin from a rival gang or some other threat that he hadn't noticed.

"You forgot to put my strawberries in the mini fridge! They'll melt on the floor!"

Hannibal pressed his lips together to keep from laughing at Newt's ridiculousness. The kid didn't need any more encouragement. "I hate you," he said conversationally as he pulled himself off of Newt and carefully placed the to-go box into the fridge.

"Aw, maybe I shouldn't do this, then," Newt pouted as he slid off of the seat down onto his knees on the car floor.

"I take it back. I don't hate you _that_ much. Get on with it, you fucking tease." Hannibal spread his legs so that Newt could crawl between them, and Newt apparently wasn't holding a grudge, because he was already unbuckling Hannibal's belt and sliding his zipper down.

"You are the dirtiest little motherfucker that I've ever seen, and I've seen some very dirty boys," Hannibal commented as Newt pulled his dick out of his pants. 

"I know. That's why you like me. Didn't you like seeing me enjoy the dessert you got me?" Newt sucked on the head of his cock like a lollipop, then pulled off with a smack. "I wonder if I could have made you come at the table."

"Make me come now." Hannibal's voice had lost some of its anger. It was hard to be annoyed now that he was finally getting what he'd been waiting for all night.

"Aye aye, captain." 

Hannibal didn't even know what kind of answer that was, but he didn't care, because Newt was finally sucking him properly, taking him deep into his hot, wet, sweet mouth, looking up into his eyes and getting that dreamy, contented look that he got sometimes.

"Good boy," Hannibal murmured, and Newt rewarded his words with a hard sweep of his tongue across the head of his cock as he continued suckling. Hannibal fisted his hand in Newt's hair, messing up its spikes as he used it to guide Newt's head, controlling his pace, and Newt eagerly obeyed, moving with his touch, not even missing a beat.

Hannibal released his hair and let his fingers slide down to Newt's face, brushing his cheek, and Newt turned his head so that he could feel the bulge of his own cock pressed against the inside of Newt's mouth, slipping in and out. Fuck. That was always the shortcut to an orgasm for him.

"I'm close," he said, and he saw Newt smile around his mouthful, looking pleased with himself. He sucked even harder, more suction and tightness and heat, and that was it. Hannibal gasped and cursed as he came in Newt's mouth, watching the younger man watch him, holding his gaze while his throat worked as he swallowed.

Newt kept suckling him through the aftershocks, then finally pulled off, gasping for breath a little, still looking happy and smug.

"Did you like that?" Hannibal asked, feeling a lazy grin spread across his own face.

Newt pulled himself up onto the seat, already pressing his hardness against Hannibal's leg, tilting his head up to beg wordlessly for a kiss. "Loved it. Better than chocolate."


End file.
